


【钎九】未成年礼/r18

by lalalalalala



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalala/pseuds/lalalalalala
Summary: 以生日为界限去划分一个人各个年龄段心境的方式并不严谨，没人是在秒针一声嘀嗒里就忽然蜕变得成熟而理智。但在点燃蛋糕蜡烛的一瞬间里，许鑫蓁只想把生日愿望许得更自私一点。
Kudos: 4





	【钎九】未成年礼/r18

以生日为界限去划分一个人各个年龄段心境的方式并不严谨，没人是在秒针一声嘀嗒里就忽然蜕变得成熟而理智。但在点燃蛋糕蜡烛的一瞬间里，许鑫蓁只想把生日愿望许得更自私一点。

"许两个愿望吧，一个能说出来的，一个不用说的。"

熄了灯的客厅骤然暗下来，唯一光源只剩下蛋糕上的蜡烛。寿星阖上眼睛双手合十，难得认真虔诚的信徒模样。

"我的愿望嘛——  
就是十七岁能拿个冠军。"

而不可说的，是那葳蕤烛焰，无声颤抖着但不消却，直到把漆黑一片的世界蛀开一个洞，让光照进心房。

————————

生日蛋糕只被象征性地吃了一口，剩的都被扣在了许鑫蓁身上。高星宇终于找到了名正言顺报复的机会，往他身上糊奶油更加不留情。  
周诣涛在一旁只是笑，在大家闹得不可开交时帮忙抹去许鑫蓁的满脸奶油。他睫羽上的奶油没擦干净，像载了雪色和月光。唇边的几点则被他粉舌一卷到嘴里尝了尝——甜得齁人。

"好了好了差不多了，看着就怪黏糊的。再来遭殃的还是我俩房间呢。"

或许是刚刚玩得太欢，今天的许鑫蓁洗澡洗得有些久。他踏出浴室时浑身笼着氤氲水汽。一件睡衣要掉不掉地挂在肩膀，下半身却是没穿，只被衣摆虚掩着。蒸汽重新凝结成水珠，顺着他的腿部轮廓线往下滴，满房间都是一股薰衣草沐浴液和若有若无的奶油味交缠相融的气息。

周诣涛心不在焉看着手机，余光瞥向出浴的队友，细细打量他半年多来的变化。许鑫蓁从春季赛到现在瘦了许多，之前穿着合身的队服现在都变得偏大。他好像在逆向生长，越来越幼稚，一盆越来越亲昵泥土的向日葵。

"快把衣服穿上吧别感冒了。"周诣涛说，被自己变得低哑的声音吓了一跳。"明天还要训练呢。"

许鑫蓁充耳不闻，他踏着湿气走近，带水雾一路滴沥。

那个吻不得章法，生涩得像幼兽的嘶咬，却生生吻住了两个人。突然却理所应当，也许某一方的心里，早就期盼着这一刻，所以当欲望绕过闸口时才会如此地顺理成章，令拒绝都像邀请。

许鑫蓁松口结束这个突兀的吻，伸手摩挲周诣涛唇角被他咬出来的星星血丝。

"我家射手只会射手，亲上阵就怂了？"

"...你冷静一点，我们还都未成年啊！"

"十六不就成年了吗——"许鑫蓁的胸膛贴紧周诣涛，双手环过人脖颈，咬着他的耳垂低声说道，慵懒声线让他联想到神话故事里魅惑人的妖狐九尾，和他的游戏ID绝配。

"——我的好哥哥"

薰衣草和奶油的气味萦绕在鼻尖，还有发酵了般的醉醺醺糜烂香甜气息。

没有再多余的客套，周诣涛就着两人原来的姿势翻身，把许鑫蓁压倒在床上。唇齿的磕碰和肢体的摩擦，应和着两人愈发急促的喘息声，把俱乐部寝室里的暧昧氛围挑到极致。

周诣涛一板一眼地吻过身下队友的肩。过了那段压力大得发胖的时期，许鑫蓁已经慢慢瘦了回来，锁骨的凹陷愈发明显。唇吻轻轻按在上面的时候，能感受到许鑫蓁克制的颤栗。腰上突然增加的重量是他缠上来的双腿，随着吻向脖颈根处的靠近愈绞愈紧。

少年鲜少抒发的欲望终于找到出口表达，下身早早地就立了起来，抵着周诣涛小腹。出口的话语有真有假，但身体的反应从来不说谎，比如炸麦里说完所谓告白后，若有若无瞄向队内AD那边试探的眼神。

有些事情一旦开了先河就绝不可能终止，决堤的感情拦不住，只能以更加迅速的方式迸发。许鑫蓁脑中里被情欲崩断的弦还有余颤，丝毫不记得周诣涛什么时候把他都扒了个干净。

许鑫蓁不过脸有些婴儿肥，秋季赛以后身上更是没什么赘肉，仰倒在床上后腹股沟格外明显，青春而色情是为青涩。在外哥哥长哥哥短的人到床上也不老实，没了遮挡衣物便扭来扭去，其实什么都挡不住，只让自己多了点欲迎还拒的浪荡意味。

许鑫蓁一直这样，在采访镜头前也晃来晃去，从不安分。从万人之前到一人之下，剖去没心没肺的伪装外壳，赤裸在周诣涛面前的人坦荡无比，只能给他一个人看的真实面目。

周诣涛定睛一看，才发觉准备工作已经让许鑫蓁自己做得差不多了，从未有人拜访的小穴微微泛着粉，随着队内中单渐渐急促的呼吸一张一合。他心想难怪刚刚洗那么久，手向下探时袖子却被拉住。

许鑫蓁浑身赤裸，少了自己平日习惯攥着缓解紧张的袖子，更加拘谨。他骨节分明的颀长手指正绞着周诣涛队服袖口，攥了放了又攥。

周诣涛声里有些笑意:"你都自己...好了，这么熟练还羞什么"

许鑫蓁脸上掠过一丝赧红，很快又被他强作的无所谓压下去："靠。这是我第一次啊"

半天他又憋出一句来:"没吃过猪还没见过猪跑么，搞快点赶紧的"

真要赶紧的，等周诣涛指尖触到小洞时，向里面探入了两指时，许鑫蓁又原形毕露。压抑在喉间的闷哼带上哭腔，一句你慢一点想说，又在喉口千折百转碍着脸面不敢说出去。

聊骚时重拳出击，到床上唯唯诺诺。许鑫蓁透支了将来一年得到的勇气，其实在吻上对方的那一刻就已经解离，余下的动作都是半推半就的身体本能。被欲望的潮裹挟，卷出远洋，任由自己被无法拒绝的浪涛掀翻。

扩张得到默许，许鑫蓁的大腿肌肉虽然仍旧紧绷着，但缓缓抬头、偶尔在两指戳到哪块软肉时还吐出点黏液的前端，无一不昭示着周诣涛渐得要领。

大腿内侧是不见阳光的地方，白皙得稍微一掐就是一片绯红晕起。周诣涛边抽动着已经扩张进去的四指，一边思索俱乐部里哪里有避孕套可以拿。这个问题过于刁钻，以至于下半身已经湿得一塌糊涂的许鑫蓁，觉得可以下一步的时候，还没得到答案。

似乎是看穿身上人的想法，许鑫蓁哼了一声，手往后抓过刚刚被褪下的裤子，从裤袋里掏出一个小袋子来。两腿仍然圈在周诣涛腰上，习武之人紧实的肌肉能给予他莫大安全感，但也因此牵动了在自己体内的手指，好巧不巧偏偏戳到了自己那块极为敏感的软肉，递避孕套过去的手软了半截，被周诣涛抓住，十指相扣，掌心或疼或紧张出的冷汗被捂在两人掌心，渐渐升温。

许鑫蓁还在嘴硬，抖着声音放狠话:就你婆婆妈妈的，直接干啊我又没病。

周诣涛回应以沉默。他一只手被身下人死死攥着脱不开，单靠另一只手拆套子难免笨拙，他捏着套子到许鑫蓁哆哆嗦嗦的嘴边，身下人默契十足地咬住一端，等他撕开。

到底都是处男，周诣涛给自己戴上套费了不少功夫。许鑫蓁后面已经被扩张完毕的小穴食髓知味，没有东西吞食便饥渴得一张一缩。

周诣涛不再犹豫，径直顶了进去。第一次被使用的地方紧致无比，手指再怎么探索也比不上真正的性器。肠道一开始咬得入侵者动弹不得，承受者不得不反手抓着床单，大口喘气，试图放松括约肌。

周诣涛忍住大刀阔斧开始操干的欲望，小心翼翼地问:还痛吗

他又喘了一会儿，等到觉得能接受这个大小了，仍骂骂咧咧:"我操操操....你还真..鸡儿大"

身上的人不置可否，把这当成是隐晦的邀请，把住许鑫蓁的腰开始前后抽插，缓慢而坚定，不为任何而停歇。

他想象过很多种自己第一次的画面，但承欢者的脸都模糊不清。那个轮廓现在终于和现实重叠，这次机会周诣涛抓住了，不会再放弃。

抽插几次找准许鑫蓁的敏感点后，周诣涛便瞄准了那里冲击。蛇打七寸，妖狐九尾的弱点他现在也都知道了，没几个来回他就招架不住，将将攀上快感巅峰，却被一个深顶扼住，肠道深处被拓开，九尾从来不知道自己可以被进入得这么深，只觉得小腹都突出来一块，肠道细细描绘出钎城的形状。

"别 不能进去了...好痛...

许鑫蓁哪里顶得住周诣涛这打小就是练家子的腰劲儿，对雏儿来说过分刺激的深浅抽插，让他被操得语无伦次，只剩半分清醒用来克制自己的分贝，免得吵醒队友来看这场活春宫。

他一点一点往后爬，周诣涛没有阻止他，直到自己勃起的性器被他后面小口依依不舍地吐出，牵出条银丝。原本边缘压在床垫下的床单也已经被他拉出来，在他身下叠了一层又一层，借不了力，许鑫蓁又只能攥住周诣涛按着他腰的手。

周诣涛顿了顿，轻声安慰道，"不怕，你可以的。"说罢又扶起自己梆硬的性器，顶进许鑫蓁已然泛滥的小穴，又快又准地往最深处和最敏感那两个点撞去。

"哥，啊...哥...行了..."

不成句的字眼自许鑫蓁口里溢出，压抑不住的呻吟掺杂在称呼里色情无比。灯管的光打在仰面向上的许鑫蓁脸上，他闭上眼，眼前却还都是彩色的黑和闪烁白光。周诣涛操干得猛了，颊边滴下的汗坠到床单上和其他体液融为一体，再也不分离。

欲望的潮终于淹没了他们，周诣涛的袖子被许鑫蓁当成在汪洋当中唯一的救命浮板，攥得死紧。但谁在乎这些呢？他们的命运本就交织，注定共同沉沦。

许鑫蓁射了，比以往所有用手解决的加起来都还要爽。浓稠黏液冲上小腹，星星点点像极了前列腺高潮时闪过他眼前斑驳的光。原本已经被操得有些松了的穴道也骤然缩紧，把钎城咬得缴械。许鑫蓁还有些飘飘然，过于激烈的高潮余韵使然，像被洋流冲到浅海区的水母，舒展着全身享受温暖。周诣涛体力极好，丝毫没有退出的意思，稍微缓过劲来，便重新启程。

许鑫蓁也任由他索取，把能给他的都给他。

荒唐的冲动，脆弱一面，中路线，真心——爱。

"我相信你。"  
"谢谢队友给的信任。"

他们不说我爱你。他们的心情从来都在可念不可说之间。


End file.
